This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for driving multiple inductive elements such as deflection coils for cathode ray tubes or windings of rotating or linear magnetic motors. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatuses and methods for driving multiple inductive elements which permit substantially transient-free commutating between the inductive elements while minimizing losses introduced by the driver circuit. This invention also relates to a current waveform generation that provides a substantially linear electron beam scan of paraxial cathode ray tube. In addition, this invention relates to improvements to linear scan cathode ray tubes for detecting misalignment of the electron beam during the linear scan.
Presently there exists useful applications for a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving multiple inductive elements. For example, an improved driving circuit is needed for deflection coils for cathode ray tubes and windings of rotating or linear magnetic devices which permit substantially transient-free commutating between the many deflection coils or windings by switching which occurs only when both the current and voltage are zero. There also exists a need to minimize non-parasitic losses introduced into the inductive elements by the driver circuit.
Hence, an object of this invention is to provide a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving multiple inductive elements such as deflection coils for cathode ray tubes or windings of rotating or linear magnetic devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving multiple inductive elements while achieving essentially transient-free commutating between such inductive elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving multiple inductive elements in which the current and voltage in the circuit are both zero concurrently to permit transient-free commutating between the inductive elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving multiple inductive elements while minimizing non-parasitic losses introduced into the inductive elements by the driver circuit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a driver circuit apparatus and method for driving deflection coils in a linear scan cathode ray tube such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,182 entitled "CRT With Elongated Envelope Having Non-Coaxial Portions".
Another object of this invention is to provide an improvement to a linear scan cathode ray tube for detecting misalignment of the electron beam during the linear scan.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.